When Two Worlds Collide
by The Spider Writer
Summary: What happens when you mix a masked vigilante with 3 ninjas? You get this. Peter/Sakura.Naruto/Gwen. A bit chessy,but I always wanted to share my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,this is my first fanfic! As you can see by my name,I will mostly be writing Spiderman Crossovers with other series. Why? Cause Spideys Awesome. Simply at that. Sorry for the long intro,that might be expected from newcomers. So,tell me what you think,New chapters every week.**

**Disc:I own NOTHING from both ,NADA.**

**Prolouge.**

**Village Hidden in the Leaf. 5:20 P.M. 9/21/2010**

**"Come in",Lady Tusnade said while filing out a bunch of paperwork[she is the Hokage after all]. "There you two are!" Talking to Naruto Uzumaki,and his fellow teammate Sakrura Haruno. "You wanted to see us Lady Tusande?",Sakura said. "Yeah what do you want now Grandma?",Naruto complained. Sakrua then elbowed her blonde teammate. "Ouch,Sakura what was that for?"The pink haired girl then gave a menicing stare to the boys eyes. "Any way." Tusnade grumbled. " I want you two to pac up your things because your going to New York!" Naruto and Sakura froze for a minute. Tusnade thought this was going to happen so she said"Dont worry your not being kicked out." The two sighed with relif."So why are we going to New York?" Sakura said with excitment"."We are sending you there because we belive that that is where Orichimaru will strike." Then her happiness turned to said"Does this have anthing to do with Sauske?"Why do you think I chose you three?" Three?" The duo said. "Oh yes,your sensei Kakashi is going with you to." Lady Tusnade said. "Yes!" The duo shouted. "One more thing,you are staying with the Parkers in Queens,[Correct me if I'm wrong]they are very nice people plus I know the Aunt,and there is a boy in the family named Peter Parker,who could sho you the ropes on how to fit in with the crowd because ke this might take a while.""And there is a masked viglante named Spiderman who could help you." " So you two go tell Kakashi and pac up everything you need." "Right!" Naruto and Sakura said before running out the door. "Man, I hope everything goes well." Tusnade thought. "Whats the worse that can happen?"**

**End of the Prolouge.**

**Next Chapter: Flight to New York,New Freinds and New Foes!**

**That was short for a prolouge considering how many prolouges I've seen in my life time,by the time you guys R&R this I might have the 1st and 2nd chapters up with it. Plus im not going to do the suffix thing cause I think its weird. Anyway See ya! **


	2. Chapter 2:New Freinds and New Foes!

**Hello again folks! Time for Chapter 2 of my new crossover series!**

**First let me explain some stuff. First:This will start 1 day before The Spectacular Spiderman series begins. ? Cuase I want to try something new. Third:MJ is already at the school. And last but not least fourth: I had to rewrite this whole thing because my stupid laptop crashed on me when I orginally wrote this. So With all that out of the way. Lets begin!**

**Disc:I dont own Naruto,Spectacular Spiderman,or Spiderman in any way,shape or form.**

**Chapter 1:Flight to New York! New Freinds and New Foes!**

**"Peter? Where are you?" Said everyone's favorite aunt,Aunt May.**

**"Over here Aunt May."Said one of our 2 hero's,Peter Parker ,A.K.A:Spiderman.**

**"So,who are these people where going to meet anyway?" Parker said with confusion.**

**"There one of my oldest friend's nephews." Said Aunt May.**

**"Why are they coming?" Peter asked.**

**"Actually they are staying for a I want you to show them around and help them in school." **

**"They are going to my school too?" A troubled Peter said.**

**"Yes. Oh here they are now! Be on your best behavoir Peter!"Aunt May said with a smile.**

**"I will Aunt May". Peter said with a smile back. "They cant be that bad."He thought to himself.**

**As they begin to walk toward the Parkers. Kakashi said"Let me make sure that they are the Parkers."**

**"That boy is cute! ." Sakura said to herself. "That guy looks like Sauske." Naruto said to himself. "Sakura,watch out,or this could be you-know-who all over again." "Naruto! "Have a open mind for once!"Sakura then said. "Excuse me,are you the Parkers? Kakashi said. "Yes we are. You must be Tsunade's nephews!" Aunt May said with cheer in her voice. "Are you their guardian?" She said. "Yes I am. Allow me to introduce our selfs. I am Kakashi Hatake. Their legal there is Naruto Uzamaki[our 2nd hero] and Sakura Haruno."**

**"Whats with the weird names?" Peter said to himself."Spike hair and pink hair? Either their hair was always like that,or they had a bad hair day." He thought."Let me introduce us". I am May Parker and this is my nephew Peter". Aunt May let out a shy "Hello". "Anyway ,you guys can tell us all about your selfs when we get in the car." When Sakura came to the van,Peter opened the side door and said,"Ladies first." Like the mannerful wall-crawler he is. "Thank you." She said following with a giggle. "He even has manners too!" She thought in her head. While on the way,Peter had to sit next to Naruto and Sakura while Kakashi was up with Aunt May. "So Peter,tell us about your self." said Kakashi. "Well,I really dont do much. I take out the trash,I do chores,play video games every one in a while,sleep,eat,and thats it." Peter said to Kakashi. "Also what kind of Head bands are the one you three are wearing?"I dont feel like talking about now, but we will at your house." Kakashi said. "Okay." Peter replied. **

**5 minutes later**

**"Welcome to Forest Hills,Queens." Peter Introduced. "Nice place." Naruto said. "Why thank you Naruto." Aunt May said to the blonde haired ninja. "What time is it?" Said Sakura. "6:00 A.M." said Peter. "Really! No way!" Naruto said. "Your house looks amazing ." Said Sakura. "Thank you,whats ours is yours." Aunt May said. "Oh Peter,show Naruto and Sakura around would you kindly?" **

**"Yes Ma'am." Peter said. "Alright you two,over here is the living room." "This tv is ten times bigger than mine!" Naruto said then immediatly jumped on the couch and began watching some Tv. "You can show Sakura around,I'll just watch some cartoons." Sakura was about to punch him before Peter grabbed her hand. "If he doesen't want to be shown around then its his loss." He then said. "Ok,lets go." Sakura replied. "Over here is the bathromm if you want to take care of private stuff,over there is my room which I will show you later. And over there will be your room." Peter sounded like a tour guide for a minute. " Thats Naruto's room Peter,Sakura is moving to your room. "Yes!" She said to herself. "Oh well,she cant be that bad.**

**End of Chapter 1.**

**Expect me to write long chapters. I know this was going to include a foe,but since this got too long I decided to stop here. Dont worry. #3 coming up. Oh,and also, I woder what Sakura's gonna say to Peter in bed.**

***SLAP* OUUUUUUUCH!**

**"He didnt mean like that Sakura. Oh sorry.**

**Me:Thanks Pete.**

**Peter:Anytime my good friend.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 and Chapter 2 part 2

**Hello! Finally finished Chapter 3,thank goodness! Also,tell me if there is any spelling errors so I can fix them, I really appreciate that. Another thing is when I wrote Second Spidey/Saku On chapter 2 ,it didnt show up. I guess I'll just write it in the description. One more thing,This will be chapter 3 and chapter 2 part 2 because chapter 2 was getting long so I had to make a part 2.**

**Disc:I own nothing from anything Im using in the story even if its a reference.**

**Sakura:I wont forget what you said last chapter.**

**Me:Want me to reveil your crush to Peter,Sakura?**

**IM GOING TO PUNCH YOUR B- **

**Peter:Sakura calm down,me and The Spider Writer are friends.**

**Sakura: Fine. But I still wont forget what you said!**

**Me:I owe you one man.**

**Peter:It's okay.**

**"Soooooo Peter,are you single?" Sakura said hoping for a awnser.**

**Peter face turned dark red.**

**"Uh..well..Sakura...uhhhhhh." Peter said,blushing. **

**"Its okay you can tell me." The girl said, hoping he was single.**

**Peter's face returned to normal. **

**"Sorry Sakura its just that I was never asked that before,cause all the girls dont like me like that,and I get bullied alot." He said.**

**"Poor guy,he must of had a rough life." Sakura thought.**

**"Dont worry Sakura,this year will be different. I promise." Peter said,giving a thumbs up.**

**"He reminds me alot of Naruto." She said. **

**She smiled.**

**"Anyway,yeah Im single." Peter said.**

**"Yes!" She screamed out. **

**Peter looked at her,uncomfortable.**

**Sakura blushed at Peter.**

**"Uh,sorry Peter." An embarresed Sakura said.**

**"Its okay Sakura." Peter said.**

**After that,they went down stairs where Naruto was watching something on TV,and Kakashi was talking to Aunt May.**

**"What are you watching Naruto?" Said Peter.**

**"Cartoons." The blonde ninja said.**

**"Naruto,put on the news." Kakashi said.**

**"Fine." Naruto said.**

**"New York Today's news reports on a stolen truck filled with extremly rare jewlery. The robbers were about to get away just before Spiderman jumped to the top of the truck to stop the two robbers from escaping the police. We once again owe one to many to you, Spiderman." Said the news anchor.**

**"He has incredible strength. He might even match Naruto's strength."Kakashi said in his thoughts. **

**"This guy is amazing." Naruto said.**

**"Cool, huh guys? Peter said with a litte cockiness in his voice.**

**All three of the ninja replied "Yeah."**

**"I dont belive that. They just put in special effects to amuze the viewers."Aunt May said.**

**"Guess this means when I tell her,she wont be happy."Peter said in his mind. **

**8:30 P.M.**

**"Well time for bed everyone!" Aunt May said.**

**"Wait,where am I gonna sleep?" Kakash said.**

**"Well,its either the couch the backyard,your choice." Peter said.**

**Sakura giggled at her crush's joke.**

**"Heh,nice one Peter! High five!" Said,Naruto.**

**"Yeah!"Our duo said after a high five.**

**"They got together so fast,I havent seen anything like this before. Well,before Sauske." Sakura said in her mind.**

**"Hey Sakura,why are you looking so down?" Peter said.**

**"Oh,its nothing Peter. Sakura said.**

**" I know why Peter. But I cant tell you now because Im very,*yawns*,very,tired."Naruto said.**

**"Guess I'm not the only one that had a hard said,felling bad for Sakura.**

**"Well *yawns* night guys." Naruto said. **

**"Night Naruto. Night Kakashi." Peter said.**

**"Well,lets go Sakura. Goodnight Aunt May."**

**"Good night Peter." Aunt May said.**

**"Alright Peter."said Sakura.**

**"Hey Peter." **

**"Yes Sakura?"**

**"Have you ever thought that you failed someone?" Sakura said.**

**Peter thought for a moment. "Uncle Ben." **

**"No,not really. Why did you ask me that?" He said.**

**Sakura then took her headband off and put it on Peter's desk.**

**"I have,and I think its my fault that he left." She then said**

**"Sakura,its not your fault,its his,if he wanted to leave then its his loss,honestly I dont know why anyone would want to leave you a Naruto,I mean,your smart, you always know how to cheer someone up,and you have a loveable personality. And Naruto is always around for his friends,and is almost just like me for some reason. You know,Its sorta like having a long lost brother." **

**Sakura blushed heavilly."Thanks Peter,I needed that." **

**"Sakura ,I can see your blush." Peter said,with a smile.**

**Sakura covered the blush on her cheek.**

**"Its okay Sakura,well,goodnight." Peter said.**

**"Goodnight Peter."Sakura said before falling asleep.**

**2 hours later**

**Peter woke up with Sakura's hand around him.**

**"She's a really nice girl. Well,time to go in patrol."**

**Peter got up and put on his web shooters and trademark red and blue costume. **

**Before he left he looked at Sakura from the corner if his eyes.**

**"She might be the most cooliest girl I've ever met." He said to himself before hoping out and closing the window,**

**30 minutes later.**

**"Sakura get up!" said Naruto.**

**"What do you want Naruto?" She said in a tired tone. "Hey,where is Peter!**

**"I dont know,but we can't look for him now." Naruto said. **

**"But why are we leaving now?We just came?" Sakura said.**

**"We arn't leaving the Parker's,were gonna start look for Spiderman!"**

**"Spiderman?" Sakura said surprised.**

**"Yeah. Now come on ,lets go! I can't wait to finally meet him!" Naruto said.**

**Later**

**"Spiderman,Spiderman,does whatever a spider can. Who ever made that tune up needs a paycheck."Said our wall crawling hero.**

**"Man,its my last night of freedom an there is nothing to do. *Spider sense* Right in the nick of time!" Spidey said. Then jumping of a building an webswinged over where his spider sense told him.**

**"Kakashi-sensei! Look at all lights! Sakura said amazed.**

**"Guess thats why New York is also called The City that Never Sleeps.**

**Kakashi said.**

**"Look! There he is!" Naruto said as he saw Spiderman swing through the city. **

**"Well come on we dont have all day!"**

**Our criminals of the night were the UnDynamic Duo of Alex O' Hern and Flint Marko,a duo that Spiderman put to jail many times before.**

**"You see that? One more jump and were a million bucks richer." Said Marko.**

**"Dont forget about the Big Man's cut, Flint." Said O'Hern.**

**"Just shut up and jump Alex!" Flint said.**

**When Alex was about to jump,Spidey caught him with his web shooters and tied him against a sattelite.**

**"Aw,no not you again!" Marko said.**

**"Yep,again,what is this like the third time this summer?"Spidey said.**

**"Wait till I get my hands on you,you skinny little creep!" O'Hern screamed.**

**"You think we should help him Kakashi sensei?" Naruto said.**

**"If he is strong as we saw him on the tv,he'll be fine." Kakashi said.**

**"Well,it will be a good time to take some notes on how he fights."**

**"So tell me Flint, how do you think this is going to end? Spiderman said while he dodged Marko's jewlery bag. "Well I know,just like those other two times,with you two tied up,and me,standing victorious."Spiderman then used his webbing on O'Herns jewlery bag,pulling it to Marko's face, knocking him down.. "Ta da! The Amazing Spiderman: 3,you two: nada. Spidey then tied up Flint.**

**"Alright,now wil be a good time to introduce ourselves." Kakashi ordered as the 3 ninja jumped to the building where Spidey was at.**

**"Hey,web-head,do you know those guys? O'Hern said.**

**"Naruto? Sakura? Kakashi? What are they doing here! Act cool." Pete said to himself.**

**"For once, I dont know O'Hern."**

**"Are you Spiderman?" Naruto said.**

**"In the flesh. Looking for a autograph?" Spidey said.**

**"We need to speak to you now." "It is recomended you come with us." Kakashi said.**

**"What if I don't feel like coming with you?" Spiderman said back.**

**"Then we'll use lethal force." he said.**

**Spiderman thought for a bit, then laughed his lungs out.**

**"Lethal force? *Laughs* Your really funny *Laughs some more*!"**

**"Hey! Dont underestimate us!" Naruto said. Very pissed off.**

**All of a sudden,Spidey stopped laughing. "Why is my Spider Sense is going nuts?" Peter thought to himself. **

**"All right, I'll come with you."**

**At a unknown location.**

**"Is this live?" A mysterius person said. **

**Hammerhead nodded.**

**"Then I've seen more than enough,summon the Enforcers". The mystery figure said.**

**"Already on their way." Hammerhead said,then closing the computer.**

**End of Chapter 2 Part 2.**

**Chapter 3: The Start of a new Team Kakashi!**

**Disc:Just to make sure. I own NOTHING!**

**"So you want me,to help you three,find your freind,and save New York."Spidey said, Summarizing their conversation. "Yes,and we belive that we can only do it with you on our side." Kakashi said.**

**"Well I'm all in on helping you take down your freind and save New said.**

**"Saving, our friend." Naruto said.**

**"Well,considering he left you guys for two years and it was his choice. I dont think he wants to be saved." Spiderman said.**

**"Why you little-"**

**"Calm down, Naru-uh ,guy.**

**"Here is how we will settle this. We will tell you everything,but you have to show us who you really are." Naruto said.**

**Spidey thought for 2 minutes thinking to either go look for him himself,or help out their friends. And Naruto looked real anxious,Sakura too,and even Kakashi.**

**"Guess I have no choice." He thought.**

**"Fine,I help you guys. Spidey said.**

**Everyone sighed with relif.**

**"Alright,de-masking time." Naruto said.**

**"Quit rushing me!" Spiderman said.**

**Then,he pulled his mask off and they all were shocked to disbelif.**

**"Peter? Your Spiderman? Sakura said. Extremly surprised.**

**"Yeah Sakura,I am." Peter said ,felling down.**

**"I cant belive this guys!" Naruto said,also shocked.**

**"Belive it." Peter said. [Yeah,I made Peter steal Naruto's catchphrase.]**

**"But,why Peter?" Sakura said. **

**"If my enemies knew that I was Spiderman,they would hurt everyone close to me,even you guys. And I cant bear for my Aunt May or any of you to die." He said.**

**"Well,you gonna tell me who YOU guys really are?" Peter said felling better.**

**3 minutes later.**

**"So,your ninjas, you two arn't really nephews,and this guy were looking for is named Sauske? Peter said. He likes to summarize alot.**

**"Yep." Naruto said. **

**"I'm gonna have to write that down." Peter said.**

**"Hey,**__**I forgot my head band! Sakura said.**

**"This thing?" Peter took his hand out of his pocket were he had Sakura's head band. "I took with me as a good luck charm. It looks cool."**

**Peter was blushing,and Sakura saw it,so she didn't falcon punch him[ yeah I said it].**

**"Thanks Peter." She said as she took her headband back and tied it on her head." **

**"Well,lets go home,I'm tired." "What time is it?" Peter looked on his watch. 9:35 the watch said. "Well lets go before we have to explain to Aunt May." **

**"Do you still want to sleep in my bed,or are you still tramutized Sakura?" "I'll stay." She said.**

**Later,when they got back.**

**"Hey Sakura." Naruto said.**

**"Yes Naruto?" She said.**

**"You like Peter dont you? He said,with a teasing face.**

**Her face turned red.**

**"Uhhh.. well...Naruto...you see.. uhhhh,GOODNIGHT."**

**"Wow,she does like him!" Naruto thought.**

**"Sakura,you look cuter without the head band." Peter said with a smile.**

**She giggled. She took the head band off and put it on Peter's desk again. "Thank you Peter." **

**"For what?" He said. **

**"For showing that you care." She said,and kissed Peter.**

**"Oh. My. God." Peter thought. And did [what I call] the SUPER blush.**

**"First kiss huh?" Sakura said.**

**Peter nodded shyly.**

**She giggled."Goodnight Peter." She said.**

**"Night Sakura. He said.**

**"The school year didn't even start yet and already I get a kiss! I knew this year wont be so bad after all." He thought to himself.**

**End of Chapter 3**

**Still,a better love story than Twilight,am I right?. Anyway,R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4:Back to School

**Chapter 4 everyone! This one's gonna be casual. This is when Naruto will get a crush. So place your bets! **

**Disc:I own nothing but my fingers that wrote this and my computer.**

**Me:So Sakura how did it feel?**

**Sakura:How did what feel?**

**Me:You know what I'm talking about.**

**Sakura:How did you know!**

**Me:I'm the author remember?**

**Chapter 4:Back to School!**

**6:30 AM**

**" *yawns* well,time to get dressed. Peter said.**

**Peter then saw the Sakura was very close[ and I mean VERY close,mamamia] to him while they were sleeping. **

**"I still cant get that moment out of my head." Peter said. Reminding himself of his and Sakura's first kiss.**

**"Well,lets wake Naruto first. I hear teen girls are hard to wake up."Peter said to himself.**

**Peter got up,got dressed and went to Naruto's room to wake him up.**

**When he opened the door however.**

**"Wow,teddy bear and teddy bear pj's?.And people say my costume is embarassing." Peter said.**

**"Naruto wake up."Peter kept pushing Naruto.**

**"*yawns* whaaaaat?" Naruto said.**

**"Get up Naruto. We gotta get to school." Peter said.**

**"Alright. I'll get ." Naruto said.**

**"Well,now to wake up sleeping beauty." Peter said.**

**"Sakura,wake up. Peter said.**

**She then woke up.**

**"Peter." She said innocently.**

**"Yeah Sakura?" Peter said.**

**"Last night,you know,when we kissed, I never met a mannerful,smart,and encouraging person such as you I felt we had a connection. But were still friends,okay?Soo,can we keep the kiss a secret?" **

**"Yeah Sakura." Peter said.**

**"Well lets go." Peter said. **

**As they were going downstairs,Peter stopped them to eavesdrop on Aunt May's conversation with Kakashi.**

**"Its getting worse everyday Kakashi,were almost out of money." Aunt May said.**

**",I'm sure your husband Ben left you with many great things." Kakashi said,trying to cherr her up.**

**Peter then looked at picture of him and Uncle Ben before he was killed.**

**"Uncle Ben." Peter thought.**

**"Please,call me May,but anyways,a wonderful man he was,but a finace wizard he was not. *Sigh* I miss him so." Aunt May said.**

**"Well listen to me talk *laughs*. But please, dont mention this to those three,mostly Peter,I wouldn't want them to find out."**

**Peter stommped on the stairs acting like they just came down.**

**"Goood morning,Aunt May,hows the most beautiful girl in Forest Hills doing this morning! Peter said.**

**"Hehehe,thanks Peter,now hurry up,you three dont want to be late on your first day." Aunt May said.**

**"No ma'am." Peter said.**

**"Good luck you two. Kakashi said to his students.**

**"Thanks." They said as they left the house.**

**"Peter,how do we get to the school?" Naruto said**

**"Well,since we can just use our powers to go there." Peter said.**

**"But people will see us!" Naruto said worried about being exposed.**

**"We'll just go to the rooftops. Lets go in the alley so no one will see us. I have to change into my costume." Peter said.**

**As they went into the alley,Peter changed into his red and blue trade mark costume.**

**"All right,lets go." Peter said,as he ran up the building.**

**As Peter was swinging around the buildings,Naruto and Sakura were running and jumping from building to building.**

**"Were here." Peter said.**

**"Alright,lets get to a alley so I can change back." He said,as they jumped into a alley.**

**"Why do you were your costume over your shirt?" Sakura asked Peter.**

**"So I can change faster. Alright,lets go." Peter said.**

**As the trio went closer to the school,3 figures stepped in front of them.**

**"Harry,Gwen,MJ! How did summer treat you guys?" Peter said.**

**"Well,I went to Florida,for a while and then came back cause my dad forgot we had to leave the fourth day we were there. MJ said.**

**"My summer vacation was boring,my dad had to go to alot of meetings so I spent my summer in my room. Harry said.**

**"Science camp treated me good." Gwen said.**

**"Soo who are your new freinds Peter?" Harry asked Peter.**

**"Well,there my Aunt's,friends,nephews." Peter said.**

**"So they are your cousins? Gwen asked.**

**"I don't think." Peter said to Gwen.**

**"Okay." They said.**

**"Well,let me introduce them,this guy is Naruto Uzamaki,and she is Sakura Haruno."**

**"Hi nice to meet you." Sakura said to MJ and Gwen**

**"Nice to meet you to Sakura." MJ said,shaking hands with Sakura.**

**"Same here." Gwen said.**

**"Hello Naruto,hows Pete been treating you and you pink-haired freind?" Harry said.**

**"Just fine." He said.**

**Then,Peter saw Naruto laying eyes on Gwen.**

**"Naruto what are you doing?" Peter said.**

**"Oh..uhhhh...nothing." Naruto said embarresed.**

**"You have a crush on Gwen dont you" Peter teased Naruto."Uhhhhhhhh...maybe." He said blushing.**

**"Dude,your blushing. I can see it." Peter said.**

**"Alright fine,I like her. Its just that there is something about her that makes me like her."**

**"Because she is a blondie like you Naruto?" Peter said.**

**"No,its just something. I dont know."**

**"Well,then go introduce yourself!" Peter said,grabbing Naruto,turning him around and pushed him towards Gwen.**

**"Uhh hi." Naruto said nervously.**

**"Hello to you too Naruto." Gwen said.**

**"Uhhhhh... I got to go now." Naruto said. Then running to Peter.**

**Peter then got close to Sakura and said "Naruto has a crush on Gwen."**

**"Really?" She said.**

**"Yeah,but dont tell Gwen,I wouldn't want to ruin his crush."**

**Suddenly, a huge person grabbed Peter by his shirt.**

**"Look every one!Puny Parker finally got some new freinds!"**

**Peter was embarresed,again,by Flash.**

**Flash Thompson:Star quarterback,99.9 % douchbag.**

**"Back off,Flash,I wont be your little punching bag anymore." Peter said to Flash.**

**"Yeah,so get off of Peter! What as he ever done to you!"Sakura said,defending Peter.**

**"Wow,I didn't know Puny Parker had a big foreheaded girlfriend!" Flash said outloud also embarresd Sakura and Peter even more.**

**"It's my childhood all over again." Sakura said under her breath.**

**"Its okay Sakura,I got you and Naruto's back." Peter said. 'Besides,I did tell promise you this year will be different,didn't I?"**

**"Thanks Peter." Sakura said.**

**"Hey you,whats makes you think you can do what ever you want!" Naruto said,calling out Flash.**

**"Why you little-"**

***Bell rings***

**"I guess I'll have to deal with Puny Parker and his gang of nerds later." Flash said before walking into the school. [See! He is a HUGE douch!]**

**After school.**

**"So,how was it?" Peter asked.**

**"It was really easy!" Sakura said.**

**"It was HARD." Naruto said.**

**"We could find you a tutor**

**"Well,see you guys tommorow!" Peter waved at Gwen,MJ,and Harry.**

**They waved back.**

**"I never you your friends were like that." Sakura said to Peter.**

**"I'm just lucky to have freinds who like me for I really am."!" Peter said**

**"Hey Peter,I dont like that big guy,what was his problem?" Naruto said talking about Flash.**

**"Oh,yeah,thats Flash Thompson. I knew him since we were kids,but he started to hate more when we got older,I guess it was because I was smarter than him and he hates kids that are smarter than him? I really don't know." Peter explained to Naruto.**

**"Well,we should get going." He said.**

**5 minutes later.**

**"Were baack." Peter shouted when they entered his house.**

**"How was your first day Peter?" Aunt May asked her nephew.**

**"Just like last year,in the bag!" Peter anwsered.**

**"How was is?" Kakashi asked his students.**

**"Easier than the acadamy!" Sakura said with a smile.**

**"Harder than the acadamy." Naruto said grunting.**

**"So Peter."**

**"Yeah Naruto?" Peter responded.**

**"You want to go upstairs an get to know each other better?" He asked.**

**"Sure why not,Sakura you want to come to?" Peter said.**

**"Ok." She said as they all went upstairs.**

**"Your nephew has a very bright future ahead of him,."Kakashi complemented Aunt May about her nephew.**

**"Please call me May. Anyway,so do your godkids." She said.**

**"Well,time flys so fast. I remember when they were just 6. Good times." Kakashi said. Pretending to know them for that long.**

**"Amen to that." Aunt May agreed.**

**Inside the Statue Of Liberty.**

**"Lord Orochimaru,we have conformation that our Leaf Ninja friends are here in New York looking for Sauske." Said Kabuto,Orichmaru's right hand ninja.**

**"Yes Kabuto,but we have bigger problems right now."Said the snake man himself, Orochimaru. **

**"Who? May I ask." Kabuto said to his [EXTREMLY PALE] master.**

**"The person who calls himself,Spiderman. I belive he is even more dangerous than the Nine-Tails kid. He must be taken out of the picture immediatly." Orochimaru said,darkly.**

**"Yes,I shall get Sauske to eliminate him and once." Kabuto said before vanishing out of thin air.**

**At a undisclosed warehouse.**

**"This is the place. Everyone get Big Man wants to talk to you." Hammerhead said. **

**As three people got near a radio,it started to speak.**

**"Alright gentlemen,I know we are all busy men so I'll get striaght to the point." The radio said.**

**"For the last four months,a pest has been ruining our operations,at first had had to make sure our men weren't just getting soft on us. It look weeks of planning and tracking his movements,but last night we got conformation,the Spiderman:Is real. But,we got more than what we bargained for.**

**Hammerhead then gave the leader of the Enforcers,Montana,a file of the photos that they took the night before.**

**"Wait,who are here these other three poeple?" Montana asked.**

**"Exactly,we belive they might be working with this wall crawler." The man on the radio said.**

**"So you want the Enforcers wrangle up this here Spider and his freinds?" Montana asked.**

**"No Montana,I want you to squash them." **

**What a chapter huh?**

**Poor Spidey,everyone wants his head.**

**Took me a whole week to finish this.**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5:Spidey Meets Sauske!

**Chapter 5! This one will start of with talking,then we get to the action. Also I forgot to include Adrian Toome's arguement with because I was to lazy. Well,here you go!**

**Me:Anyone there?**

**Me:Hello?**

**Is someone mad?**

**Sakura:Dont want to talk to you.**

**Me:Later then.**

**Disc:Dont own anything.**

**Chapter 5:Spidey meets Sauske!**

**"Hey,Naruto who do you want to be when you grow up?" Peter asked.**

**"I'm gonna be the greatest Hokage that ever lived! Belive it!" He awnsered with pride. **

**"You mean President right?" Peter said confused,not knowing that Hokage and President are basicly two same jobs.**

**"He is the most respected out of all the ninja in our village,And I will be the best!"Naruto once again shouted.**

**"And how do you plan on becoming Hokage?' Peter asked curiously.**

**"By getting stronger and stronger everyday!" Naruto said to Peter.**

**"Will you think you know how to use your powers responsibly?"**

**Naruto froze for a minute.**

**"Meaning?" He asked.**

**"Well,you see,since you have powers that other people dont,you could use those powers to help the people who cant defend themselves other than just using for your own purpose. And please dont try and learn yourself,I learned the hard way." Peter explained to his friend.**

**"So,would you like to tell me about yourself Sakura?" Peter asked.**

**"Well,nothing about me is important anyway." She said.**

**"I will like to know. It's interesting to hear about other people." Peter said with a smile.**

**"Peter,your making me blush!" Sakura said covering her cheek.**

**"Oops,sorry Sakura." Peter apologized.**

**"Its okay." She said.**

**"I was wondering back at school when Flash came by,you muttered it was your childhood all over again?" Peter asked.**

**"Yeah,I was picked on alot when I was a kid cause of my huge forehead. They called me the "Pink -haired big head girl"." She said,then looking down.**

**"I was also picked on alot when I was a kid. They picked on me because I was smarter and they were jealous of me." Peter said.**

**"I really dont think how could anyone bully you. you have a wonderful personality,and one of the smartest girls I ever meet." Peter said complementing her.**

**Sakura blushed madly over what Peter said.**

**"Really?" She said in a soft voice.**

**"Absolutly Sakura. Without a doubt." He said.**

**Sakura stared at Peter for a moment and then hugged him.**

**Peter then looked at Naruto who gave him a thumb up,but Peter didn't understood what he mean't so Naruto just sighed.**

**Thank you Peter. I mean it."Sakura said,as Peter saw a tear.**

**"Wow,poor Sakura." Peter thought. She must of had it really rough as a ninja. Naruto maybe too,I should calm her down."**

**"Sakura? Are you crying?" Peter asked. Sakura nodded,sobbing.**

**"Sakura,please dont cry." Peter begged.**

**Sakura then whiped her eyes of any remaining tears.**

**"Sorry,Peter. I just caught in the moment and-"**

**"I know. Maybe a little running around New York will clear your head?" Peter suggested.**

**"Why not." Sakura said.**

**"Count me in too!" Naruto said.**

**"Well lets go." Peter said. **

**"Hey Aunt May,can we go to the libary for while so we can study?" Peter said.**

**"Sure, why not! But please be back by 10 please?" Aunt May asked**

**"Okay." They all said as they walked out the door.**

**"Like I said,your nephews are gifted,Sakura mostly." Aunt May said.**

**"Just like your nephew,Peter." Kakashi said.**

**"And Naruto is like if Peter had a long lost brother." Aunt May said.**

**"You be surprised how fast they can get along with someone,." Kakashi said.**

**"Please, call me May!" Aunt May yelled.**

**"Oh,sorry." Kakashi said scratching his head.**

**On the top of The Empire State Building**

**"The view is awesome!" Naruto shouted.**

**"I know." Spider-man said.**

**"All the lights make the view more beautiful!" Sakura said.**

**"Thats one of the reasons I go here every night." Spidey said.**

**In the distance**

**"I finally found you,bug." Said Sauske,who found Spidey.**

**"Fire Style:Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" Sauske yelled as 6 fire balls came and was heading for Spider-man.**

***Spider-sense***

**"Move!" Spider man said to his friends as the 6 fire balls were flying towards then jumped off the pole and web swinged to try and lose the fireballs.**

**As soon they saw what was chasing Spiderman,they knew who it was,and they began to follow Spidey.**

**"How do I get rid of these things?" Spidey yelled at himself.**

**"Can I throw them at each other?" Spiderman said as he tried his idea which idea surprisingly worked,"Well what do you know,I can!",as he threw each one at each other to escape. When he got rid of them all,he jumped to the top of the building to figure out what happened. But then,Sauske grabbed his sword and tried to slash him with his sword. But Spidey had Spider Reflexs, so he saw it coming and jumped out of the way just in time and landed at the edge of the building.**

**"So you must be Sauske, huh?" Spidey said.**

**"You need to be master's orders." Sauske said.**

**"I'll take it as a yes." Spidey said. Then,Naruto and Sakura appeared next to him they froze in fear,knowing what their former friend has become.**

**"Sauske." Sakura thought to herself**

**"Sauske! We want to bring you back home!" Naruto yelled.**

**"After two years,your still the same Naruto as before." Sauske said pointing his sword to him. "I thought you would mature by now."**

**"Sauske! Please come back! Please!" Sakura pleaded.**

**"And you,your still as annoying a ever."Sauske said,pointing to her.**

**"Hey! Thats no way to treat a lady!" Spidey said,in Sakura's defense.**

**"Anyway,get out the way before I have to kill you two." Sauske said,darkly. "Its between me and your bug friend."**

**"He is right guys,he came here for me." Spider-man said to his companions.**

**"Were gonna stay with you though." Naruto said.**

**"Me too!" Sakura said.**

**"You hear that Mr. Emo? They found a replacement for you!" Spidey taunted Sauske.**

**That sort of pissed Naruto a bit.**

**"All right,lets stop with standing still,lets do this!" Spider-man said,ready for a fight.**

**"As you wish." Sauske said. **

**First Sauske lunged to Spiderman with his sword ready,but Spidey dodged all of his attacks. **

**"This guy is the fastest I'v seen anyone move!" Sauske thought while fighting Spiderman.**

**"Alright bug,this is gonna hurt." **

**"Thats actually a misconception about spiders,you see,spiders are arachnids." Spider-man said,annoying Sauske.**

**"Do I look I care!" "Fire Style:Fire Ball justu!" **

**Sauske cried out as a giant fire ball appeared as he blew it out.**

**" Aw,crap." Spidey thought.**

**Spiderman shot some webbing at the fire ball which didn't work,but blew off a peice.**

**"I think I know how to beat this thing!" Spider-man said to himself.**

**Spider-man kept shooting his webs at different parts of the fire ball which made it smaller.**

**"Wh-whats happening?" Sauske said.**

**"I found a weakness,thats what." Spidey said.**

**Now,the fire ball was turned into smaller versions of it self,simaler to the Pheonix Flower justu.**

**"Alright,now its time to give you a taste of your own medicene!" Spidey said as he used his webbing on all of the fireballs and threw them at Sauske.**

**" *huff* You know,*huff* that wasent my most powerful justu." Sauske said.**

**"Oh,really? Then what is?" Spidey said,sounding cocky**

**"This." "Chidori." Sauske said darkly,as electicity sparked from Sauske's hand.**

**"Me and my big mouth." Spidey thought.**

**"Watch out!" Naruto said.**

**"Please dont get hurt Peter." Sakura said worried.**

**"THIS IS YOUR END SPIDER-FREAK!" Sasuke yelled.**

**"A little over-dramatic,dont you think?At least you could say something like "I am your defeat,Spiderman." With out yelling your lungs out."And Spider-Freak? Really,thats your best insult?" Spidey still has his humor even in life or death situations.**

**"SHUT UUUUUUUUUP!" Sauske roared.**

**Then when Sasuke landed his Chidori,there was a huge cloud of smoke.**

**"PETER!" They screamed.**

**"What? The Chidori is still in my hand?" Sauske said surprised.**

**"*Puff*,*Puff*,you know,you put up a fight." Spidey said.**

**"Y-your still alive? How?" Sasuke was terrified ,Spider-man held his arm during the smoke.**

**"Go Spidey!" Naruto and Sakura cheered them on.**

**"Now lets see how you feel being hit by one of these, huh?" Spider-man then used Sauske's own Chidori against him,sending him flying.**

**"Im glad my costume is still took me weeks to finish you know." Spidey then turned to the duo,"Thanks for cheering me!"He said.**

**"Hehe,this fight isin't over yet." Said Sauske who vanished into this air.**

**"Were is he? Spider-man asked himself.**

**Then Sauske reappeared between Naruto and Sakura,and he then threw both of them of the building so fast,they couldn't counter.**

**"See which one you want to save the most? Because I know you cant save both." Sauske taunted the web slinger.**

**"Wanna make a bet?" Spidey said. **

**When he looked down,he didn't see Sakura.**

**"She must have got her grip back." He thought as he saved Naruto.**

**"Thanks." Naruto said.**

**"Your welcome,but where is Sakura?" Spidey asked.**

**"Sauske got her,we have to go get her!" Naruto said,before grunting in pain.**

**"Your hurt,let me go,I'll save her."Spider-man assured a hurt Naruto. "Please do Peter." Naruto begged.**

**"I promise." Spidey said before he went to the building they originslly fought on. Spider-man then saw Sauske holding Sakura hostage.**

**"Let her go! She has nothing to with this! Its me you want!" Spider-man demanded that Sauske let Sakura go.**

**"You shouldn't have pissed me off." Sauske said.**

**"So your going to use your own friends,what a nice guy." Spidey said sarcasticly.**

**"Sakura wouldn't hurt me,would you?" Sauske held his sword to Sakura's throat.**

**She knew to,even though she had the power,she couldn't because of her past affections for him.**

**"Alright,now its time to make a choice webhead. If you capture me,I'll tell you where my master hides so you can save your precious city and everyone's lives,but at the cost of one. Or you can save Sakura and that will give me time to escape. So make a choice...NOW!" Sauske then pushed Sakura off the building.**

**"SAKURA!" Spider-Man roared as he dived to save the pinkette.**

**"Weakling. Oh,and Naruto,your friend is just as weak and annoying as you are. Don't get in my way again,or I'll kill you to." Sauske threatend Naruto before he vanished into the night.**

**"Sauske." Naruto thought.**

**Spidey shot his webs at Sakura to get closer to her,and then grabbed her and just before they landed,Spider-man shot out his web and saved ehr. "Gotcha!" He said. Spidey had her in his hand while he swinged to Naruto,then she woke up.**

**"What do ya know! Guess who got the award for "Spider-Man's First Damsel in Distress!" Spidey joked around.**

**Then,he got slapped.**

**"OUCH! Spidey yelled.**

**"Now you know how I feel." Naruto said.**

**Then,Naruto got punched in the face.**

**"OWWWW!" Naruto screamed.**

**"Talk about a falcon pawnch." Spidey said.**

**"Whats a falcon pawnch?" Naruto and Sakura asked.**

**"Uhhhhhh,I'll tell you later." Spidey rubbed his head.**

**"Thank you Peter." Sakura thanked the wall-crawler.**

**"Anytime." Spidey said with a thumbs up.**

**"Hey! Thats my pose!" Naruto said.**

**"Start doing Shadow Clones and I'll sue!" He said.**

**"Shadow what?" Spidey said,confused.**

**Then,every one's stomach growled.**

**"Well,I know what that means." Spidey said.**

**"What do you guys have here?" Naruto asked.**

**"One word. Pizza! Don't worry,its only 8:50. We have time."Spidey said.**

**"Whats pizza?" Naruto and Sakura asked.**

**Spider-Man's jaw dropped.**

**5 minutes later.**

**"OH MY GOD! THIS IS AWESOME!" Naruto cried out.**

**"This isn't half bad." Sakura said eating a slice of chesse pizza.**

**"This my favorite place to go and eat." Peter said.**

**"No wonder!" Naruto said eating pepperoni pizza."This is like the ramen back home!"**

**"Well,we should get back! Dont want a lecture by Aunt May." Peter said.**

**End of chapter 5**

**Dont think I'm making Sakura a wuss. She'll get some action next chapter,Kakashi too,and Naruto. Against Spider-Man!**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6:SpiderMan vs Team Kakashi!

**Chapter 6:Spider-Man vs the old Team Kakashi.**

**Disc:Dont own anything.**

**Saturday**

**"Saturday! The best day of the week!" Peter said stretching.**

**"No kidding!" Sakura said.**

**"Hey,shouldn't Naruto be up by now? It's like 9:00 A.M.!"**

**"He likes to sleep in on the weekends. He's also ne of those guys who don't get up uintil they can't take they smell of his breath."**

**Naruto was awakebut he was thinking,about the night before when he and Sakura finally met their friend they were looking for after two years.**

**"Sauske,we'll bring you back,I promise you." He thought.**

**"Well,time to get up,my breath smells!"**

**Peter and Sakura were already downstairs. So Naruto got dressed and went to brush his teeth. He was also thinking about the dream he had in which he was talking to his inner demon:The Nine-Tails Fox.**

**"What do you want now!" Naruto said to his inner.**

**"IT'S NOT YOU THAT I WANT,IT'S YOUR WALL-CRAWLING FREIND." The fox said.**

**"What about him?" Naruto said.**

**"HE IS A THREAT TO ME,I CANNOT LET HIM DISCOVER THE SYMBIOTE."**

**"Symbiote? Whats a Symbiote? Whats this have to do with Peter?"**

**"TIME WILL TELL BRAT. AND ONE MORE THING,ITS A IT" The demon said before Naruto woke up.**

**"Gooood morning everyone." Naruto said as he walked down the stairs.**

**"Morning." Peter amd Sakura said to him.**

**"Peter these are good! What do you call these?"**

**"Uhhhhh,bacon,eggs,and pancakes? You don't have them were you live?"**

**"I wish!"**

**"You guys saw him didn't you?" Kakashi said after he manifested in front of them.**

**"Kakashi-Sensei,you followed us?" Naruto said,very confused.**

**Kakashi nodded.**

**"Yep,and I saw everything,and nice save Peter."**

**"Uhh,thanks I guess."**

**"Now,just in case one of you see him again. We need to train you guys,and I think it would be perfect if it was us three against you Peter."**

**"When?"**

**"Now."**

**"But I haven't eaten yet!" Naruto whined.**

**"Fine,1 hour."Kakashi said before vanishing.**

**"He creeps me out." Peter thought.**

**At the top of a building.**

**"Ready Peter? Cause I'm going to bring it!" Naruto said excited.**

**"Ready."**

**"So who want to go first?" Kakashi asked his students.**

**"l'll go." Naruto said as he jumped to Spidey with a kunai in his right hand.**

**"Begin!" Kakashi yelled as Naruto charged at Spidey,who dodge his attacks,and shot his web at the kunai and pulled it off of Naruto's hands.**

**"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with sharp toys?" Spidey joked around with his blond friend.**

**"Keep talking." Naruto said sarcasticly.**

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said as 20 clones manifested around Spider-Man.**

**"Woah,thats cool." He said in awe.**

**"ATTACK!" Naruto ordered his clones.**

**Spider-Man kept kicking the crap out of all the clones without getting hit once.**

**"He took on all the clones with out getting hit once,I haven't seen anyone do that[I think]!" Sakura said in amazment.**

**"I knew he was special,and Sakura." Said Kakashi.**

**"Yes Kakashi-Sensei?"**

**"Your next,so get ready."**

**"Peter,your as strong as me. I'm impressed." Naruto said.**

**"Me too,and you have to teach me that Shadow Clone thingy,so who's next?" Spidey said,getting cocky.**

**"Me!" Said Sakura said as she jumped to Naruto.**

**"Good luck Sakura." He said before juping to Kakashi.**

**"Since your a nice girl,I'll go easy on you Sakura." Said Spidey.**

**"Thanks,I guess."**

**She drew to kunai and got into battle position.**

**"Begin!" Said Kakashi.**

**Sakura charged at him and tried the same strategy as her blonde comrade,but Spidey once again was one step ahead of her.**

**She then tried to punch him,Spidey grabbed her hand. She also made sure she didn't make her blush seen.**

**"Hey Sakura,for teenage girl,you have a hard grip!" Spidey said.**

**Ironicly,she tried to move back,but they didn't know it was raining when they were sleeping,so she slipped and fell on top of Spider-Man.**

**"Hey Kakashi-Sensei,you thinking what i'm thinking?" Naruto said,with a teasing look.**

**"That she likes him? Yes,but lets see how this turns out. This almost reminds me of Makeout Paradise." Said Kakashi about his favorite book.**

**"Akward. Uhh,Sakura?" Said Spider-Man,blushing.**

**Honestly,she loved it,so she was to busy looking in to the wall-crawler's eyes to remember what he said.**

**"Huh?" She snapped out.**

**"Can you get off me,please. Your a nice girl and all,but I feel uncomfortable right now."**

**"Oh,okay." She said has she and Spidey got up. **

**"So,your next huh? Mister One-Eye!" Spidey said to Kakashi.**

**"Don't get so cocky Peter." He said,as he manifested to Sakura. As she jumped to Naruto.**

**"Hey Sakura."**

**"What do you want Naruto?"**

**"Why were you looking into is eyes with dreamy eyes?"**

**"Well... uhhhh..I can...I-I-I. LEAVE ME ALONE!" **

**She slapped him. **

**"OWWWWWWWW!"**

**"Lets go Peter." Kakashi said.**

**"Ready when you are."**

**Kakashi actually,instead of drawing kunai,he went up to Spider-Man and used kicks,Spidey dodged them though.**

**"How do you dodge all those moves?" Kakashi said.**

**"I'll tell you later." Spidey then saw that he had a book in his hands,and shot his webs at the book which pulled the book off Kakashi's hands.**

**"No reading for you!" Spidey really annoyed him with that one.**

**"MY BOOK!" Kakashi yelled out.**

**"Hey,thats the same strategy we used remember Sakura?" Naruto said remembering when he came back from a two-year absence from Konaha.**

**"Yeah,but we didn't shoot webs out of our wrists Naruto." She said to her teammate.**

**"Also,don't mention this to Kakashi-Sensei,but I don't think even he could beat Peter."**

**"Its like if you had a twin brother,but he had different powers than you." **

**Spider-Man kept hitting and blocking Kakashi's moves.**

**"He's like Naruto,but I hit Naruto a couple of times on the bell test succsesful hit on Peter yet!" Kakashi said,Honestly,this was the first time he go worried since his last bell test with Naruto and Sakura.**

**Spider-Man then finished him with a Roundhouse kick.**

**"I win!" Spidey said with a victory pose.**

**"Your fast. How are you so fast?" Kakashi said to his new student.**

**"It's complicated."**

**"Hey Peter,I think since our a crome-fighter,we should join you and your quest for Justice!" Said Naruto.**

**"Me too!" Said Sakura. Honestly,she only joined because she'll fight with Peter.**

**"Thats not a bad idea Naruto. But how we gonna keep anyone for reconizing us?" Kakashi said.**

**"I have a idea."Said Spidey,with a cool plan.**

**"Well,training's over,lets go." Said Kakashi as he disappeared into th night.**

**"Hey Peter."**

**"Yeah Naruto?"**

**"Race you there!" Naruto challenged.**

**"Naruto,I'm good." Spider-Man said."Tommorow after school maybe."**

**"Alright Peter." Naruto said as he vanished into the night.**

**"You okay Sakura? You dont look so good." Spidey said worryingly. **

**"I'm just tired."**

**"Want me to carry you on my back?"**

**"Yes please." Sakura said as she got on Spidey's back.**

**"Hold on tight." He said as he shot a web line from his wrists.**

**"Woohoh!" Said Sakura enjoying the thrill ride.**

**"Cool huh?" Said Spidey.**

**"Yes,definitly!" She said. She loved the ride. It was romantic to her.**

**And our two future couple swing into the night. With something in the air,but tell that to Spidey,he's clueless,but he has a little soft spot for her to.**

**Too romantic? Let me know.**

**Next Chapter we're going to get to the Spectacular Spider-Man episodes with some twists in some episodes.**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7:The Birth Of The Spiders!

**Chapter 7: The Birth of the Spiders!**

**Spider-Man:Some ones in a good mood today!**

**Me:I know. Anyway,this will start off with a new team name,then go back to Midtown,THEN the Vulture and the Enforcers come in,and we'll put in some Naruto twists. Oh yeah,I still like Spider-Man better.**

**Naruto:What about Toonami? Remember Toonami?**

**Me:Yeah I remember,but I knew Spidey more than you guys,sorry.**

**Spider-Man:The Spider-Man wins again!**

**How many of you loved the Toonami reference?**

**Disc:Don't own crap.**

**Sunday**

**"Hey guys! Guess what I made!" Peter said to his ninja freinds.**

**"What is it Peter?" Said Kakashi. "You owe me a book."**

**"Come up to my room. I'll show you." **

**The ninja went to room in curiostiy.**

**"If you guys are gonna fight crime with me,you need costumes to hide your identity,so here you go!" Said Peter as he moved out of the way to show them what he made.**

**"Your very own costume according to your favorite colors,and my costume design!"**

**There were three costumes,they were all based off of the Spider-Man costume,but the Leaf Shinobi Symbol on the back.**

**The first one,was black and orange,obviously for Naruto,in his size of course. The second one was a little shorter with a pink and red getup,for Sakura. And the last one,was all blue,and was adult size,for Kakashi. They all had the same Spider logo on the front of the costume,same web pattern,and same white eyes for the mask.**

**"So,what do you think guys?" **

**"Already wear a mask." Kakashi pointed to his mask.**

**"Yeah,but you ALWAYS wear it. So thats why you need one." Peter said.**

**"It looks cool. I like you put it in a black and orange style." Said Naruto.**

**"So thats what you were doing last night." Said Sakura.**

**"Try them on." Said Peter as they grabbed their costumes.**

**1 minute later.**

**"It feels weird." Naruto said as he scratched his back.**

**"It'll go away in a few hours." Said Peter.**

**"It's cool." Kakashi said.**

**"Im glad someone likes my designing skills."**

**"Mine fits cool." Sakura said.**

**"Alright. Anyway,let me get my costume and then we gotta get to school."**

**Midtown High**

***Bell rings***

**" gives exciting history lessons huh Peter?"[Ms Harrer is actually my history teacher in real life] Said Sakura.**

**"I know,I loved when she read the American Revolution chapter!"**

**"I don't like history at all." Naruto said with a sigh.**

**"Hey Naruto,theres Gwen,why don't you go talk to her!" Said Peter with a smir on his face when he saw Gwen talking to Harry and Mj.**

**"Uhhhhh...me... go talk...to her..uhhhh..I don't think I can do that Peter." Naruto face was dark red.**

**"Lets go." Peter patted Naruto on the shoulder while he walked to the group with his ninja friends.**

**"Hey guys! Whats going on?" Said Harry.**

**"Nothing much Harry."Peter said with his elbow on a locker.**

**"Math was a yawn." Said Mj. As much as I love going here,I almost fell asleep in the review."**

**"Are you kidding! With out math we wouldn't have most of what we have today!" Gwen protested. [Note:I HATE math. History is better.]**

**"I'm sorry Gwen,but I'm gonna have to go with Mj on that one." Harry said.**

**"Me too." Said Peter.**

**"Diddo." Said Sakura.**

**"I agree with you Gwen." Said Naruto.**

**"Yeah right Naruto." Said Peter,thinking he said that because he wanted Gwen to be right.**

**"I'm smart in math!"Said Naruto trying to look smart.**

**"Oh reallly? Whats pi?"**

**"Uhhhhhhhhh?"**

**"Yeah,you definitly need a tutor Naruto."**

**"I could tutor you." Gwen said.**

**"Uhhhhh...that would be...cool,yeah cool." Naruto said.**

**"Well follow me! We still have 5 minutes intil class." Said Gwen as she called Naruto to follow her.**

**"Hold up Gwen!" Naruto said as he ran toward her.**

**"Does your freind like Gwen,Peter?" Harry said to his longtime freind.**

**"Yeah,but don't tell Gwen,I wanna see how this turns out."**

**"Well I gotta go. So you after class." Said Mj as she left.**

**"Yeah me too." Harry said as he did the same thing.**

**As they left, a teacher approched Peter and Sakura.**

**"? What are you doing here?"Said Sakura in confusion.**

**"Actually ,I came for you,Peter and Gwen. Looks like I'll have to talk to Gwen later." Said the teacher.**

**"What do you need?"**

**"Well ,since you two and Gwen are the smartest in the grade.I recomened you three for lab to be his remember lab, Peter? In Empire Sate University?"**

**Peter then had a flashback to that moment that would change his life forever,when he was bitten by the radioactive spider. As he rememered,he rubbed his right hand,which was the hand that the spider bite.**

**"Trust me,thats a field trip I'll never forget!"**

**"Good,you guys start this afternoon." then went back into his class room. [By the way,the name is fake,because I never knew the teachers name in the episode.]**

**After school.**

**"Hey,Sakura. I'm gonna go over Harry's before we get to the lab,wanna come?" Peter said.**

**"Sure why not."**

**"You wanna come too Naruto?"**

**"I guess."**

**Oscorp ,7 hours eariler.**

**"Octavius this is all your fault!" Said the Squidward look-alike Adrian Toomes[yes I went there]soon to be known as the Vulture."You told me to bring my magnetic air transport system to Oscorp..."**

**"I-I-I know..."**

**"...YOU arranged the meeting with Norman Osborn..."**

**"I-I-I had the best intentions Adrian..."**

**"...HE studied my ideas and rejected them! And then announces Oscorp's Tech Flight four months later!"**

**"...L-L-Like I told you before I'm sorry Adri-" **

**"Dont you dare aboligize ,Oscorp has nothing to apoligize for." Said Norman Osborn,with to security guards standing next to him.**

**"Nothin to apo-,OSBORN you stole my inventions!" Said a angerd Toomes.**

**"Thats dangerous talk ." He said as he was walking down the stairs with the security. "Dangerous and unsportable."**

**Osborn then put his hand onto Adrian's shoulder.**

**"Listen to me you old buzard,you've been at this for decades with out one success to your name. If you never acomplished anything as a young man,how could anyone believe you invented tech flight,as a old one." **

**"Boys,show the way out would you kindly."**

**"Sure thing ." The secuity guards said as they took Adrian by his arms."**

**"Good news Otto,I don't blame you anymore." Adrian said before being dragged away by Oscrop security.**

**Present Day.**

**"Wooo,thanks for letting us crash at your place,Harry." A relaxed Peter said.**

**"Anything for my best freinds."**

**"And your house is amazing!" Sakura said.**

**"Yeah,and look at your TV! ITS HUUUUUUUUUGE!" Said Naruto,with a echo.**

**"Yeah,so I heared you and Sakura got a job at lab huh?"**

**"Yeah,Gwen too."**

**"What happened to you working in the school paper? Weren't you their star photographer or something like that?"**

**"Heheh,not anymore,someone else can take pictures of Flash singing "Never Gonna Give You Up" in the shower. I'll be to busy working the ching-ching!"**

**"Is this the same reality when you have a girl-"**

**"Uhh,a litte set back. And besides,at least this solves the Parker's money problems. I mean look around you,all this belongs to your dad and he's a scientist."**

**"Yeah,one day,you might just like him!" Said Sakura.**

**"LOOK AT THAT TV!" Naruto said in awe of the tv.**

**"Kids! Get out here!" Norman said.**

**"Uh oh." Harry said,rubbing his head.**

**They all when to the patio where Osborn was on his computer.**

**"I couldn't help over-hearing." He said.**

**"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend-" Peter said,thining he would get a hour long lecture.**

**"Don't you dare apoligize son,I never do."**

**"So whats I hear about a lab job?"**

**"At ESU with . She's coming too."**

**"Ahhhhh,! Don't suppose you were considered huh Harry?"**

**"No sir." Harry said depressed.**

**"Don't worry day will come."**

**"Uhh,thanks dad." **

**"So who are your new freinds? I never reconized the around hear."**

**"Oh,yeah. He's Naruto,and She's Sakura." Harry said.**

**"Oh yes,weren't you the one I heard complementing about our tv very loudly?"**

**"Oh yeah,that was me!" Naruto said.**

**"Nice to meet you ."**

**"A pleasure to meet you Ms." **

**Then out of nowhere,what a appeared to be a human in a bird costume,snatched Norman with his razor sharp boots an carried him into the sky.**

**"DAD!"Harry screamed.**

**"Harry call the cops,GO!" Peter said.**

**"Alright." Harry then went inside.**

**"Never knew this was gonna be our first team-up. Better put on the suits before he gets back."**

**"Right!" he ninjas said as they changed.**

**"To tell you the truth Osborn,can your tech flight do this?" Adrian said as he flew like 200 miles an hour through Manhattan.**

**"Toomes?" A confused Norman said.**

**"I'm not Toomes now! I'm what you called me! I'm the Vulture!"**

**"I called you a old buzzard!"**

**"What?"**

**"You can't even get the name right. Pitiful." Norman still insults the Vulture.**

**The Vulture then threw Norman,letting fall for a few inches,then caught him again.**

**"Toomes,STOP! What will any of this acomplish?"**

**"A means to a end Osborn! An end that you know all about."**

**"You WILL annouce to the world that Adrain Toomes is the true mastermind behind tech flight!"**

**"You WILL pay me all that I am owned!"**

**"And you WILL publicly apoligize for stealing MY invention!"**

**"I NEVER apoligize old man!"**

**"I may be an old man,but I'm not a patient one!"**

**Vulture then flew up and dropped Norman into the streets below.**

**Then,our wall-crawler Spider-Man grabbed the trash talker.**

**"Is this private,or can we join in?" He said.**

**"W-what is this? These skys are MINE now!"**

**"Can't we share?"**

**"What are two blabbering about? PUT ME DOWN!" Norman demaned.**

**"Who dude,you need to chill,we can't save you if you just scream your lungs out."**

**"WHO ARE YOU?" Norman and Vulture yelled.**

**"Why I'm your freindly neighborhood Spider-Man of course! Hey guys,can you take this guy,he's heavy."**

**"Sure Spidey! Throw 'em!" Naruto said.**

**"Alright!" Spider-Man threw Osborn to Naruto while he was running from the side of buildings with Sakura.**

**"Do you two have a name too?" Norman said.**

**"You can say that we're new to this super hero stuff."**

**Naruto saw two police officers below him.**

**"Heads up!" He said as he threw Osborn to the cops below.  
><strong> 

**"Hey,Big Bird! I admire anyone who dresses up as their favorite animal,and better yet you can fly! So what I'm asking is,have you ever heard of "With great power comes great responsibility"?" Spidey thought that would make Vulture stop his madness,but it just made him angrier.**

**"Hey Big Bird! Don't fly away!"**

**"The name is VULTURE!" He yelled as he flew away.**

**Narto and Sakura appeared next to Spidey on the side of a building.**

**"Whew,what a day."**

**"I know." Naruto said.**

**"Well **__**I didn't do anything!" Sakura said.**

**"Next time." Spidey said cheering her up.**

**"Well,we should be getting to the lab right now."**

**"Well,I guess I'll be heading home. See you guys later!"**

**Naruto said as he ran through the buildings.**

**"Like I said,you'll get him nex for sure."**

**"Thanks."**

**"Well,lets go."**

**End of Chapter 7.**

**Sorry,it would have been too long. I know I like to right long chapter.**

**Why? I'm the best writer in my Social Studies class. so I can't help it.**

**R&R!**

**p.s:The Spiders is their new team name.**

**Oh yeah,FCAT's tommorow.**

***woman scream***

**Wish me luck. I'll need it. :[**

**That also means that this is last chapter for the week. New one starts this friday.**

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disc:Don't own Spidey or Naruto,just want to make sure.**

***Phone ringing***

**"Uh oh,it's Harry." Peter said nervously.**

**"Well awnser it!" Sakura said.**

**"Hey Harry,yeah we tried to follow him on foot,and uhhh yeah,that was pretty bad for leaving you. Really? Thanks Harry! You wont regret it! *Hang up*.**

**"What took you two so long?" Gwen said.**

**"Long story." Sakura said rubbing her head.**

**"Yeah,what she said."**

**"Well,lets go,ladies first." Peter held the door.**

**"Always the mannerful wall-crawler." Sakura said.**

**"Mannerful wall-crawler?" Gwen said in confusion.**

**"Uh,nothing."**

***Note:I'm skipping the lab scene because when I first wrote this the lab scene was boring,anyway,you guys should know who and Eddie are anyway,if you don't,watch the show.**

**Know I got that out of the way,lets get back to the story.***

**"Im baack." Naruto said as he came into the house.**

**"Where's the other two?" Kakashi asked.**

**"They have to go to this lab thing once a week,so that means I have try and do my math homework without Peter or Sakura's help and seee if my brain dosen't explode from so many numbers. Anyway,where's May?"**

**"She's taking a nap. Also,I heard on the news that there was a "man-sized vulture",you guys wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?"**

**"Well,we did try to save his hostage. In costume of course."**

**"Okay good,when they get home,we should scout that area tonight."**

**Meanwhile,with Peter and Sakura.**

**"I don't know what I'm gonna do anymore. I always get screwed when I try to find a job where can support my aunt."**

**"Don't worry Peter,it'll come to you today or another." Sakura said trying to cheer him up.**

**"Yeah,you just have to be paitent." Gwen said before getting on a bus.**

**"WELL,I'M WAITING!" Peter shouted with his arms wide.**

**Then,ironicly,a Daily Bugle newspaper flew into his face. Sakura chuckled a little. The newspaper said"Spider-men save Norman Osborn,CEO of Oscorp".**

**"You girls really do know your stuff."**

**"Yes we do Petey."**

**"Did you just call me Petey?" **

**"Oh,sorry Peter." She said with a blush.**

**"It's okay,but don't call me that in front of people."**

**15 minutes later.**

**"Thats the Daily Bugle? Pretty skinny for a building."Peter said.**

**"Well,lets go." Sakura said.**

**"Ladies first." Peter said holding the front door.**

**"No,you held a bunch of doors today,you go first."**

**"I insist you go first Sakura."**

**"You go first."**

**"No, you go first."**

**"No, you go first.'**

**"No, you go first."**

**"Are we,flirting?" Peter said.**

**She looked at him with a smile. Peter smiled back.**

**"Uh,should we like-go now?"**

**"Oh yeah-yeah lets go."**

**"Why do I feel so soft when I'm around her? Do I actually have feelings for a girl?" Peter thought.**

**They approched the elavator,two guards we're standing next to it.**

**"Where are you going?" One of them said.**

**"To the top floor to see . It's for the photos." Peter explained.**

**"Sorry,Mr,Jameson doesen't want to be bothered right now."**

**"But we need to see-" Sakura said.**

**"We said he's busy,come back another time." **

**"Lets go Sakura."**

**"What are we going to do?"**

**"I have a plan."**

**On the top of a building close to the Daily Bugle.**

**"Your plan is to crawl there?"**

**"Well,Aunt May and Uncle Ben didn't raise quiters."**

**"Well,I guess I'll stay here." Sakura said.**

**"You can come. But your going to have to be on my back."**

**"Alright,you ready?" **

**"Yeah,go!"**

**Peter jumped with Sakura on his back to the sie of the Daily Bugle.**

**"Woah,that was cool!" Sakura said.**

**"Now I know how Edward felt when he carried Bella in Twilight." Peter joked around.**

**"Whats Twilight?" Sakura asked.**

**"You really don't know what Twilight is?" Peter was surprised,that was the first time he heard that from a girl.**

**"Nope,what is it?"**

**"You don't wanna know."**

**Ironicly,the open window that Peter climbed into was the storage room.**

**"Great,the storage room. *sniff* ew it smells!" Sakura said holding her nose.**

**"Could be worse," Peter said holding his nose too,"we could 've climbed into the mens bathroom."**

**They opened the door.**

**"I think thats him."**

**The person was non-other than the CEO[corret me if I'm wrong] of the Daily Bugle, Jameson.**

**As the two walked up to him,he grabbed them by the shirt thinking they were his employyes.**

**"AND YOU TWO, I told you two to go get me a scoop about the cheerleder brawl 9 minutes ago!" JJ said.**

**"Well actually ,I think we have better idea than that." Sakura said.**

**"Oh yeah,whats that?"**

**"I think we can give you photes,of those Spider-guys,and girl,in action,hehe,I bet that'll sell alot of newspapers!" Peter said.**

**"WHAT TO YOU TWO KNOW ABOUT TAKING PICTURES YOUR KIDS,WORSE YOUR TEENAGERS! Security! Get these two out my sight,out of my newspaper,OUT OF MY TOWN!" JJ yelled as the same guards from downstairs came up through the elevator and grabbed Peter and Sakura by the arm and dragged them to the elevator.**

**"Hey Robbie,you know what this newspapers needs,photos of those Spider guys in action! Make the headline "The Spiders photos wanted!" JJ whispered to his most trusted employee.**

**"But didn't those kids say that they wanted to-"**

**"I know,I know,They gave me the idea!"**

**Later,at the Parker house.**

**"Ugh,what a day." Peter said,crashing at the couch.**

**"Tell me about it." Sakura agreed.**

**"At least I can finally sit down and-"**

**"Peter,heard about what happened with the "man-sized vulture." Kakashi said as he manifested in front of them.**

**Peter jumped to the ceiling,Naruto laughed his lungs out.**

**"Just like a little kitten." He said.**

**"Kakashi,please don't do that,you spooked the crap out of me."**

**"I think it was kinda cute." Sakura said as she chuckled.**

**"You would,you probably do that to your cat too." Peter said.**

**"I do not!"**

**"Do too."**

**"Do not!"**

**"Do too."**

**"Do not!"**

**"Do too."**

**"Alright lovebirds,chillout,May's upstairs sleeping and I do not want to wake her up." Kakashi said.**

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" I DO NOT LIKE HER!". Peter was the latter sentence.**

**"What happened to "May's ALSEEP?"**

**"Oh,sorry." The loudmouths said as they both nervously smiled.**

**"Anyway,since that Vulture guy was attacking Osborn,we should probably go back to his house and make sure he's safe."**

**"Now?"**

**"Now."**

**"Well,*claps* lets get into costume." Naruto said.**

**10 minutes later.**

**"Right there!" *Note 2:I'll only use Peter if he's out of costume,has his mask off,or is mentioned* Spidey said.**

**"Alright,lets go." Kakashi said as him in his students did a ninja jump to the top of the Osborn residence.**

**"Show offs". Spidey said.**

**Spider-Man shot a webline and calmly swinged to the balcony.**

**"Now what?" Naruto said.**

**"Now,we wait." Spidey said.**

**"I can't wait to get my hands on that flying little elf." Sakura said.**

**15 minutes later.**

**"Theres Osborn." Kakashi said.**

**"About time." Naruto said.**

**"What took them so long?" Spider-Man said.**

**On the ground.**

**"Is it clear?" Norman asked one of his guards.**

**"Yes,."**

**"OSBORN!" Said the Vulture,who sratched the limo with his wings.**

**Osborn jumped back into his limo.**

**"DRIVE!" He yelle to his driver.**

**"You wont escape me this time!" Vulture said.**

**"My thoughts,exactly." Spidey said.**

**Spider-Man shot a web line and followed the Vulture.**

**"Well,what are we waiting for?Let's go!" Naruto said.**

**Chapter 8 complete.**

**Spider-Man:Well,that wasen't worth a month of waiting.**

**Naruto:same.**

**Sakura:Sorry,I agree.**

**Me:Don't worry,next chapter will be awesome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:Round Two.**

**Disc:Dont own anything.**

**Naruto:TOONAMI'S COMING BACK!**

**Sakura:WOOOOOO!  
><strong> 

**Me:HELL YEAH!**

**Spider-Man:What the hell is Toonami?**

**5.26.12,its back,[hopefully]to stay.**

**"YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME THIS TIME,OSBORN!" Yelled Vulture.**

**"Alright,we all know the drill." Kakashi said.**

**"Follow the big bad bird? I don't think the bird part was part of the drill." Naruto said.**

**"Well,it is on this occasion."**

**"Guys,I really think we should go help Peter." Sakura said.**

**Her teammates nodded their heads in agreement,they then ran towards Spider-Man on the side of buildings.**

**"What took you guys so long?" Said Spidey as they came up to him.**

**Behind them,is the bounty hunting group of the Enforcers is closing in on our teenage group of ,not all of them are teens *clears throat***

**"Alright,we got the targets in sight Hammerhead." Montana said,the leader of the Enforcers. "Good,squash them." **

**"Hey guys,I don't know who that big bird guy is,but he's doing a mighty fine job at helping us get the easiest pay we've ever earned."**

***Spider-Sense***

**"Guys,behind us!" Spider-Man yelled.**

**"Dang'nam it,he spotted us!"**

**"Sakura,you and and Kakashi go help Osborn,me and Naruto can take these guys." **

**"Alright Peter,but..." Sakura was interupted.**

**"Yeah yeah,we'll be careful Sakura."**

**"Yeah ,we'll be kicking some but!" Naruto said.**

**"Hey,come here!" Spider-Man taunted the people in the chopper.**

**"Know he's asking for it." Montana scowled.**

**He led them to what had looked like a heliport.**

**"You two know what to do,take them out so we can get to the other two,and then we get paid." Montana said as his teammates jumped out of the helicopter.**

**One of his teammates carried a staff and looked like he knew how to use it,the other was this big muscular guy,who if it wasent for the muscles,you would've thought he was an Italian Plumber, with his mustache.**

**"Hey Pete." Naruto said.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I get the big guy."**

**"Just holler if you need help."**

**"I'm good,thanks."**

**Spidey got into his defensive stance.**

**The skinny guy lunged towards Spider-Man,hitting him a couple of times,Spidey tried shooting his webs but they were just swadeld away like a fly. **

**Mean while,with Naruto,he was using his "strength in numbers strategy",he called upon a dozen Shadow Clones which hopped on tp of the big guy who splatted them away too. Things weren't looking good for them.**

**Meanwhile[you can see I'm using this word alot.],with Sakura and Kakashi.**

**Those two were trying to keep Vulture away from Osborn.**

**"Let me at him Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura said.**

**"I'll go first."Kakashi said.**

**"Leave this man alone",he said,jumping to the top of Osborn's limo."What did he do to you?" **

**"That MAN stole all of my inventions and copied them,he stole the fame and fortune that was meant for ME,and for that he must pay! You will too if you continue to stand in my way!" Said Vulture.**

**"And what do you think killing this man will do anything about your fame and fortune?" Kakashi asked rehtoricly.**

**"So be it,first you,then Osborn."**

**"Bring it on." Kakashi said.**

**Vulture dashed towards Kakashi,flinging him into the air.**

**Kakashi countered with a kick to the face.**

**"Perhaps I have underestemated you." Vulture growled.**

**"Alot of people do actually,you weren't the first." Kakashi said with a little cockiness in his voice.**

**"Whatever,dosen't mean that I won't make this fight easy for you."**

**"I didn't want you too." Kakashi threw some shurikens at Toomes,but he dodged them easily.**

**"HA! Is that all you got?" Vulture taunted.**

**"Your asking for hit." Kakashi lunged towards Vulture,grabbing his wings. They were spinning alot,which actualy gave Osborn enough time to escape into a parking garage.**

**"NO! You'll pay for this!" Vulture said as he regained control and smashed Kakashi into the side of a office building.**

**"Ugh!" Kakashi said in pain. **

**"Hey! NOBODY does that to my sensei!" Sakura screamed.**

**"Yeah,and what are you going to do about it little girl?"**

**"I'm NOT a little girl!" She said as she punch the Vulture's wings.**

**"I'm losing control!"**

**"Yeah,but your still in the air? How do you that?" Sakura said.**

**"Of course!" Sakura said as she jumped on the back of Vulture and punched the battery pack.**

**"You IDOIT! You doomed us both!"  
><strong> 

**"Not really." Sakura said.**

**She tried to grab him by the hips,her plan was to grab Vlture and dash to the top of a nearby building.**

**"Jeez,what have you been eating this past week?" She said.**

**"DO NOT QUESTION MY DIET HABITS! So what,I had a couple cheeze burgers this afternoon.*Pft* teenagers these days." He said,embarssed in the second sentence.**

**She somehow managed to carry him to a nearby building.**

**"Such strength,and for a teenage girl." He said.**

**"Why thank you,mister Bird man."**

**"FOR THE LAST TIME,ITS VULTURE FOR GODS SAKE!"**

**Meanwhile,with our Dynamic Duo.**

**Spidey finished off his martial arts freind by getting rid of his staff by webbing it away from him and kicked him in the face,an webbed him to the ground.**

**"Hey bro,you okay?" He said.**

**"Yeah,I'm *ugh* okay,*some more ugh's*"**

**Naruto Uzumaki,carrier of the Nine-Tails Fox demon spirit,probably the most powerful ninja in his village,possible future Hokage,was getting crushed,by a steroid using,Italian Plumber. Naruto,if your reading this somehow,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway *clears throat* back to the story.**

**Spidey helped his ninja freind by leg sweeping the Italian Plumber to the ground,which gave Naruto the chance to finally break free.**

**"Thanks,*puff*puff* I couldn't breath."**

**"Anyway." Said Naruto.**

**"You're gonna love this!"**

**Naruto used his familar cross hand-sign,which brought up a shadow clone.**

**"Whats he doing?" Spider-Man thought to himself.**

**The clone was creating some kind of spiritual blue ball,it also looked like it was spinning,thats what Spidey thought.**

**"Rasengan!" Naruto called out,pushing the supernatural ball into the Plumber,sending him spining into the side of a building,knocking him out.**

**"What in the world just happened?" Montana was shocked at what he just witnessed."Well,its looks like it's just me and you two,bugs.**

**Montana was watching the fight in the heli,the heli then began to start shooting at our two heros.**

**"The staff." Spidey thought.**

**He shot a webline at the staff,which went to his hand. Spidey went to the back of the chopper,and cut off the wings with the staff.**

**"I'm losing control!" Montana said.**

**"I'm gonna go check on Mario." Spidey said.**

**"Who's Mario?" Naruto said.**

**"MY GOD NARUTO,YOU'RE KILLING ME HERE!" Spidey yelled.**

**He web swinged to the knocked out plumber [okay,no more Mario jokes,I swear]**

**Spider-Man checked him out.**

**"Feels like 4 broken ribs."He thought.**

**"Is he still alive?" Naruto said.**

**"Yes,other than that YOU BROKE 4 OF HIS RIBS! Yes he's fine." He scowled at him.**

**"What are you yelling at me for?"**

**"YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM!"**

**"He attacked me!"**

**"Whatever,lets go check on them." Spidey said.**

**"Whats his problem?" Naruto thought.**

**Later.**

**"Peter! Thank goodness your're okay!" Sakura said as she ran too our heros.**

**She tackle hugged him to the ground. Naruto chuckled a little,same with Kakashi.**

**"Uh yeah,can you get off of me. Please. Your hugging me too tightly."**

**"Oh,sorry."She said as she got off him."**

**"Anyway,we got those other guys."**

**"I got the staff got the big guy,and broke 4 of his ribs."**

**"This again?"**

**"Look,I don't know who you people fight in your ninja country or whatever,but their still regular people inside!"**

**"Alright look,from now on, don't use that little ball thing unless their a ninja,or superhuman. Got it?" **

**Naruto nodded his head in a pissed off but has to agree way.**

**"Well,I'm going home." Spidey said.**

**"Race you!" Naruto said.**

**"Bet I can beat you!" **

**"*Sigh* those two are like brothers." Sakura thought.**

**"Just like... like..." **

**"Lets just go home,you need to rest."Kakashi said to her.**

**At the Parker house.**

**"Hey Naruto,I'm sorry for yelling at you like that." Peter apologized.**

**"It's cool." Naruto said.**

**"Thanks man. Oh yeah,that ball thing was AWESOME!"**

**"It's called Rasengan."**

**"Rasengan? What kind name is Rasengan?" Peter said.**

**"Don't look at me,I didn't name it."**

**"Well,night Naruto."**

**"Night Peter."**

**They both went to their bedrooms.**

**"Sakura."**

**"Yes Peter?"**

**"You have a crush on me don't you?" Peter said.**

**The jinx was up for Sakura,he found out.  
><strong> 

**"No I-I don't what are you saying I don't have a.."**

**"It's okay,you can tell me."**

**"Alright I do,its just that I've never met a person such as yourself,your're a one of a kind guy." She said,as she kissed him passionatly.**

**"Please don't leave me too!" She begged.**

**Peter,just getting over being kissed a second time by Sakura,said "Too?"**

**Sakura cursed herself,know she has tell him the whole truth.**

**"Well,two years ago,I was assinged to Team 7,which was me,Naruto, Kakashi sensei,and Sauske."**

**"That dark haired guy?"**

**"Yes,I had a childish crush on Sauske at the time,and Naruto had childish crush on me,but I ignored him alot."**

**"I knew it!" **

**"I'm not finished yet. Sauske got bit by Orochimaru,the pale bastard. Sauske changed,he turned power hungry,soon,he defectad from the village. Just before he left,I begged of him to stay,that I'll do anything for him,but he didn't listen to me,all he said was "Thank you" then he left."  
><strong> 

**"He was bit?"**

**"Long story. Anyway,I haven't seen him 'till Sunday.I *starts to cry* haven't realised how much a person can change. I don't want you to become like that too. Thats all I ask." She hugged Peter softly.**

**"Who said I was leaving? Listen to me,I will NEVER leave anyone like that. I swear to you." **

**"Really?"**

**"Yes. Now please stop crying on me. I dont like it when people I care about cry,ecspecily girls."**

**"*Wipes tears from cheeks*Thank you. Thats all I needed to hear." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. Pete blushed a little.**

**"Good night Peter."**

**"Night Sakura."**

**"Dang,she really likes me,and I somehow,have a soft spot for her too. Dang,I think I'm starting to develop feelings for a girl now! And for a girl who I met 2 weeks ago."He thought.**

**"When I think about it though,she really is beautiful with that cherry blossom hair of hers. And she's incredibly smart in class. Her personality is great. I'm always happy when I'm around her. We always smile when we're close together. She's also a one of a kind."**

**"But I don't know if I'm ready for the girl-friend thing yet. One part of me says to go for her. The other says your're not ready. You know what,screw this I'm going back to bed."**

**FINALLY IT's DONE! Sorry for late updates,I feel like SpinLord now.[no offense]**

**Sakura:Aww,I never knew you were the romantic type.**

**Spidey:Me neither.**

**Naruto:Grrrrr.**

**Thanks guys,anyway,I'm backing off from this story for a while so I can start another story. I won't be leaving this one though. This might take a few months or a whole year to complete! The new story is about Total Drama:Revenge of the Island.**

**PEACE**


	10. Chapter 10:We're Comin' for YOU

Chapter 10:We're comin for YOU Spider-Man!

Me:Hello folks! Time for another chapter! This one is gonna be awesome!

Me:Anyway,we have a special guest tonight!

All:We do?

Me:In honor,of the greatest comic book movie trilogy of all honor of,The Dark Knight Rises. The Batman himself is here.

Batman:Hello.

Spidey:Why are dressed up like a Bat?

Batman:Why are you dressed up like a Spider?

Naruto:Why do you talk like your gargiling marbles?

Sakura:Yeah!

Batman:It's my voice.

All:Why does anyone take you seroiusly?

Batman: Because...

Batman: IM BATMAAAAAAAAAN

Me:He happens to be my favorite hero in DC,like Spidey is my favorite in MARVEL.

Me:Bats here is going to commentate with me during this chapter.

Me:Well,lets not waste anymore time here! Time to start the story! 

Chapter 10:We're comin' for YOU Spider-Man!

Disc:Dont own Spidey,dont own Naruto,dont own Batman,blah blah blah.

The Statue of Liberty. 5 days ago.

"You came back empty handed?" Said Orichimaru,in the deepest tone he can be.

"Not really,I found his weakness." Said Sauske in a equaly emotionaliss tone.

"Our Spider has a weakness?"

"Yes,he seems to be close to a former teammate of mine."

"The brat?"

"No Sakura."

"Who?"

"The annoying pink haired girl who had a thing for me before I left."

"What did you do to her?"

"I held her hostage. I made the Spider chose to eithier save this pathetic city, with the cost of her dying. Or saving her,and letting me go."

"Im gonna say he chose the girl?"

"Yes."

"No luck huh?" Kabuto said,bumbing into the conversation.

"Not yet." Said Orichimaru.

"Well,since Sauske couldn't kill him by himself,well,you know what they say about "strength in numbers" right?"

"So you're saying,all three of us going out to kill him?" Said Sauske.

"No. We send him a message,let him know that we are hunting him,but later.."

**In the Present.**

"Maybe I should tell her." Peter thought as he woke up with Sakura's arms around him.

"Well,I'll go brush my teeth." He said as he got out of the bed.

As he got out of the bed and went to the bathroom,Sakura woke up.

"I'm confused. I don't know what to say to him." She thought.

"Maybe I should stop, I don't want come between him and his superhero life. And probably apoligze for last night too,I was kissing him a little too much.

**Batman: Yeah, a "little" too much,she was smooching the crap out of him. **

**" Yeah, a "little" too much,you were smooching the crap out of him!"**Said Inner Sakura.

**Batman:See? Even her inner self agrees with me!**

"Be quiet!" Sakura scowled in her head.

She got up and went to go to the bathroom,but then Peter opened the door in her nose.

"Oh,sorry Sakura."

"No,it's okay Peter,besides,I have something to tell you."

"You know,I actually have something to tell you too."

"You wanna go first?"

"No Peter,you can go first."

" No you."

"No you."

"No you."

"No you."

"Alright I'll go first." Said Peter.

"Well,about last night."

"Yes?"

"I know you like me that way but-"

"Go on."

"It's just, I just,you and me." He tryed to get the words out of his mouth,but was nervous.

"Can't be together?" Sakura finished for him.

"Well,yes." Peter said surpised.

"I know,you can explain."Sakura said.

"Well,for starters, I think you're a really smart and nice girl and all-"

"Aw,thanks Pete." Sakura blushed.

"Yeah,you're a nice girl and all,but I dont think its good for, I dont know if its a good idea if we were."

"Together?" Sakura added.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Sakura. For me,its really hard to do this to you,you might probably the closest I ever got to a actual girlfriend." Peter said with his head down.

"Aww,don't say that." Sakura said,putting her hand on Peter's cheek.

"You're prabably the most mature,smartest,and a little bit,cutest person I've ever met."

**Batman:What is this? A modern-day Disney sitcom?**

"Sakura,you're making me blush!" Said Peter.

"Well,then I guess we're even then." She said. As they both laughed.

They then stared at each other for a minute.

**Batman:Okaaaaayyyyyyy? This is akward.**

Peter shook his head to get back in focus.

"Im sure you understand,I mean,It's sort of weird for a superhero to have a girlfriend right?" Peter laughed.

Sakura laughed back. " You know,it is a little wierd."

**Batman:You don't see me with a girlfriend.**

"Well,in short,we can't be together. Cause you know,If any of my enimies found out I had a girlfriend,they would use her against me." Peter said.

**Batman: I invented that line.**

"So,is this okay with you Sakura?"

"Yeah." She said.

"So friends?" Peter offered his hand.

"Friends." She shook his hand,but then it turned into a hug.

**Batman: $15 these two are gonna be a couple soon.**

"Soo,you want to watch some cartoons with me?" Said Peter.

"Sure." Sakura said.

**Later.**

"Augh, man what time is it?" Naruto said,waking up.

"12:00 P.M? Thank goodness it's Saturday!" Naruto said looking at his clock.

"Man,back at home I never wake up this late. Maybe it's the crimefighting thats making me sleep longer."

"What I need,is some good tuna chili ramen, pizza's good too."

"Hello." Naruto announced when he came down the stairs.

"Hello?" Naruto said again.

He then looked at the couch,and saw Peter's and Sakura's head's.

"Hey guys."

Naruto then looked at the front of the couch,and saw Peter and Sakura sleeping,with Sakura on Peters' shoulder,and hands on his right arm.

"Lovebirds."

Naruto then focused his attention on the screen.

"Whats this?" He said.

He saw a big cat,chasing a little mouse[if you don't know this reference,you don't know funny tv]. And the mouse,hit him with a pan.

"Ha! That little mouse." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto." Said Kakashi.

"Afternoon."

"How are our lovebirds doing?"

"Well,that." Naruto pointed to them.

"I remember when I was in love." Said Kakashi.

"You? Were in love?"

"Yeah,good times. Mostly."

"You know,May is still sleeping, we could go out for a little bit." Kakashi said.

"You mean,run around New York? I'm in." Said Naruto.

"HE-"

"Wait,let me get a picture." Naruto said as he took a picture with Peter's cell phone.

"Whats that?"

" It's called a cell phone, I dont know why we dont have one."

Kakashi choped them both with his hand.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK!?" They both screamed.

"Shhhhhhhhh. May's still sleeping." Kakashi said.

"What? Still? Uh oh." Peter instatnly went to his aunt's room.

"You know, he really does care for his aunt ALOT." Naruto said.

**Transition**

"Aunt May, are you alright?" Peter whispered.

Aunt May woke up.

"Yes Peter I'm fine, too much cooking gets you tired." She responded.

"Oh,okay."

"But I think I'll sleep for a little longer." She said,going back to sleep.

"Sleep tight Aunt May." Peter said,as he closed the door.

"Don't let the spider bite." Sakura teased.

"Very original." Peter said sarcasticly.

**Batman:When do we get to the action?**

**Me: Soon,soon,keep your cape on.**

"Now, since you two are awake. Lets go out for little,if you know what I mean." Said Kakashi.

"I don't mind,but someone has to watch Aunt May." Said Peter.

"Kakashi can you watch her for me? Please?"

"*Sigh*,alright,I'll stay."

"Thanks Kakashi."

"Well,lets go." Said Sakura."

**Meanwhile**

"Sauske,Kabuto, it's time." Said Orochimaru, pushing out a window.

"Augh,now?" Kabuto whined. "It's like 12:25 PM?"

"Do I look like I care? Sauske,get up."

"Alright,alright." Sasuke said,getting up.

"We're only going to send a message to them alright?"

"Right." Sauske and Kabuto said.

Then,him and his little squad were on their way.

**Then,in the Present.**

"Peter,this city looks beautiful during the night." Said Sakura.

"I know,I'm glad I protect the Big Apple everyday." Spidey responded.

"Big Apple?" Asked Naruto.

"It's a nickname for New York."

"Oh."

"Anyway,I want to show you guy something. Follow me." Spider-man said,shooting a webline,while his Spider-Ninja friends followed.

**Later.**

"This Ladies and Gentlemen,this,is Time Square,tourirest capital of New York." Spidey announced.

"Woah, so many lights." Naruto said.

"Yeah,and what are the billboards for?" Sakura asked.

"Advertisement." Spidey replied.

"Oh."

**Meanwhile**

"Kabuto,do you see him yet?" Orochimaru asked.

"No." Kabuto replied." But I have to say,dam,that girl over there looks fine."

"FOCUS YOU FOOL!" Orochimaru said,punching his comrade. "THIS IS NO TIME FOR FUN AND GAMES!"

"Okay,Okay! Man,can't blame me for trying to make this stakeout less boring! Wait,there he is!"

"Let me see!" Said Sauske,grabbing the binoculers."

"Yes,I see him,and two other people."

"That must be the brat and the girl,but remember, we're not hear to kill them,yet. That is for another time."

"Alright."

"Fine."

Then,they followed the Spiders.

**Later.**

"Sauske, now." Orochimaru said.

"Alright." Sauske did a couple of handsigns.

"Fire Style:Fireball Jutsu!"

*Spider-Sense*

"Move!" Spidey said,dodging the big fireball.

Him and his Spider-Friends landed on a building.

"Emo Hothead! It's been a while!" Spider-Man said.

"It's only been 4 days you idoit." Sauske said.

"Well,anyway, you come back to take another crack at me huh?"

"You could say that,but I've learned since our last encounter."

"And how?"

"I'm not alone." Sauske said,as Kabuto and Orochimaru appeared next to him.

Naruto growled.

"A boyband? Are you gonna sing for me? Hey guys,look! It's the new Jonas Brothers!"

"Don't underestiate them Peter. The're very skilled and deadly ninja." Warned Sakura.

"Don't worry, I eat villans like them for breakfast,lunch,AND dinner!"

"Peter,the pale guy,he brainwashed Sauske." Naruto said.

"Yeah,so?"

"He also destroyed my village."

"Oh."

"And killed the Third Hokage." Added Sakura.

"Woah. Holy crap." Spidey said. "What about that guy who's wearing glasses?"

"I don't know much about him,but he's a master at healing and self-healing jutsu."

"Meaning?"

"He can heal himself and other people. Sort of like me." Sakura said.

"Alright,nice tips."

"Well,what are you waiting for?" Yelled Spidey.

"Alright,whats the gameplan?" Whispered Kabuto.

"Split them up. Kabuto,take the girl,Sauske, get the Spider,I get the brat. And Sauske,if you think you weakened the Spider,tell me,and I'll send the message,that we're looking for him."

"Okay." Sauske said.

"As you wish,Spider-Man." Orochimaru said."

"Fire Style:Phenoix Flower Justu!" Sauske yelled,with fireballs coming out of his mouth.

The fireballs splitted up our Spider heros.

Sauske appeared infront of Spidey.

"Time for a rematch,bug."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Spiders are ARACHNIDS,not bugs!" 

"Whatever." Sauske pulled his sword out.

"Bring it on Emo Hothead."

"Naruto. It's been awhile." Said Orochimaru.

"Shut up." Naruto growled.

"Face it,Sauske never liked you."

"Your lying." 

"Why do you want Sauske? 

"Because I made a promise long ago,you wouldn't understand."

"Hell,your whole village hates you."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP,SHUT UP,SHUT UP!" Naruto then falcon punched Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru saw something."

"Ah,HE's coming out huh?" He saw Naruto's demon eyes.

Naruto shaked his head to prevent the Fox from coming out.

**"LET ME OUT BOY,YOU NEED ME."** The Fox said in his head.

"Shut up! I don't need you

"What are you gonna do little girl?" Teased Kabuto.

"I. am. NOT. a LITTLE. GIRL!" Sakura yelled,punching the ground,causeing the ground to shake.

**Batman:Alright! Some action!**

Spidey vs Sauske.

Sauske slashed Spidey a couple times with his sword,but Spidey dodged 2, but 1 slashed part of his costume.

"Dude,do you know how long it takes me to sow this thing?" Spider-Man sarcasticly asked.

"I dont care." Sauske said.

"Ever heard of,sarcasem?" 

"Chidori!" Sauske said,as electricity appeared in his hand,and charged to Spidey. Spider-man then grabbed on Sauske's hand to prevent the thing from hitting him.

"Well you know what they say, you can't teach an old dog new tricks." Spidey said.

"Thats what you think."

*Spider-Sense*

"Man,Spider-Sense going crazy." Spidey thought.

Then,the Chidori,pushed Spidey in the air,electricuting him 60 feet in the air.

"AHHHHH MAN THIS HURTS! AHHHHHHH!" Spidey yelled.

Sauske then touched his arm,which sended more electricity to Spidey.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Spidey yelled before falling back down.

"You think you can still fight?" Sauske taunted.

Spidey slowly,and painfully got back up,with scratches on his costume.

"Don't worry,it's just a flesh wound. A bunch of flesh wounds." Spidey said,sarcasticly.

Naruto vs Orochimaru.

Naruto called in a few shadow clones to hold Orochimaru down.

"You really think this is going to hurt me brat?" He said, perforimng a handsign,which a bunch of snakes appeared and bit each of the clones.

" I thought you couldn't use your hands?" Naruto asked.

"As much I don't like this filthy city,the doctors are really talented." He said.

"You can try all you want,but you'll never get him back."

"And what of this "bond" you have with him? You act like he's your brother."

"BE QUIET!" Naruto yelled,punch the snake guy in the stomach.

Sakura vs Kabuto.

They were just kunai fighting.

"Man,you're not even good at fighting. And how on EARTH did YOU get to be the Hokage's apprentice?"

"Because I earned it! And-"

"Yeah yeah, because you worked hard for it,I get it."

Kabuto slashed Sakura's arm.

"Did that hurt?" Kabuto sarcasticly asked.

"I'll show what it means to be hurt."

"Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Lets give'em HELL!" Inner Sakura said.

**Batman:Dam, her Inner is creepy.**

**Thats hot.**

Me:You do know that makes you a pedophile right?

Batman:You're right,shit.

Me: Hey! Watch your bat-tounge!

**Later**

The fight was still going on, Spidey got more beat up,Naruto was closer and closer to going Nine-Tails,and Sakura beat the # $% out of Kabuto.

"Master. I think I weakened him enough." Said Sauske.

"Good,switch." Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru switched places with Sauske.

Now its Spidey vs Orochimaru,and Naruto vs Sauske.

Spidey vs Orochimaru.

"You know,you look like mayo." Spidey joked,even though he knew a little bit that this was his last stand.

"What the hell is mayo?" Orochimaru responded.

"You ninja people are killing me here."

"Speaking of killing." Orochimaru said, doing handsigns,in which, he got a snake sword.

"Are you ready to die?"

"Lets dance." Spider-Man agreed,as he got into defensive formation.

The pale ninja charged at Spidey,who slashed our hero muiltiple times.

Spidey reacted by webshooting Orochimaru,but he just slashed the webs away like flyes.

"This ain't going to end well for me,I can tell." Spidey said,a little down.

"For once,we can agree on something." Ororchimaru responded.

"Well,sometimes I can surprise even my self." Spider-Man said.

"Lets see if that luck of yours can hold out." Orochimaru said as he charged at Spidey.

Spidey grabbed the swords tip with his hands.

Naruto vs Sauske.

"You shouldn't have come Naruto." Sauske said.

"Why? Why won't YOU come back to the village?" Naruto begged.

"I'm done with that place." Sauske said as he charged at Naruto.

Naruto dodged the attacks.

"Sauske,I don't want to do this." Naruto warned.

"I really don't care what you do anymore."

"And when are going to get through that thick skull of yours that I'm NEVER coming back?"

"Because long ago,I made a promise."

**Batman:Oh no,this speech.**

**Me:What?**

**Batman: Every time I hear this speech from this kid,I go crazy, bat-shit crazy.**

**Me:Fine I'll skip ahead.**

*Cue fast chimpmunk voice*

"And thats why I have to bring you back!"

Naruto then called in clones to form a Rasengan.

"No matter the cost!"

Sakura (Pissed off mode] vs Kabuto[ poor guy]

"RAHHHHHHHH!" Sakura yelled,just throwing punches at poor Kabuto.

She punched the ground so hard,that it cracked.

And then, punched Kabuto so hard,that she knocked him out.

"*puff*puff*puff* Woah." Sakura said in amazement.

"I didn't know I had that kind of strength."

"KABUTO!" Ororchimaru yelled.

"You"ll pay for that girl!" Orochimaru charged at Sakura.

"NO! SAKURA LOOK OUT!" Spidey yelled.

SLASH!

Sakura just closed her eyes with her hands in front of her,but she realized she didn't fell anything.

"Wh-what happened?"

"S-Sakura." Spidey said,dripping with blood.

Sakura then witnessed a horrifiying sight,Spider-Man took the blow for her.

**Batman:If only he had body armor.**

"Peter!" Sakura gasped.

Sakura catched Peter falling.

"Peter." Naruto said.

"You..bastard.. I'll **KILL **you." Naruto said,very evily serious.

And then,red chakra started appearing around Naruto,while said-kid eyes turned Demon-Fox red. And then, A Fox oura appeared around Naruto,with the kid going all four's.

"The Fox has finally come out."Orochimaru said.

"Sauske,go and get Kabuto. We're leaving."

"Yes." Sauske responded,as he grabbed Kabuto's uncounscious body.

They left.

"Grrrrrr." Naruto growled.

"Naruto,please,stop it." Sakura begged.

Naruto calmed down,and went back to normal.

"My God." Naruto said.

"I'm trying all I can to heal him,but the wounds are too damaging".Sakura said.

"Why? Why must eveyone I care about must get hurt?"

**Batman:Oh god,I can't stand this one either.**

**Me:You must REALLY hate speechs.**

**Batman:Not really,just dont REPEAT THE DAM SPEECH!**

**Me:Alright,I'll skip this one too.**

*Cue even more annoying feminane chimpmunk voice.*

**Batman:Also,that Naruto kid couldn't have calm down that fast.**

**Me:Yeah you're right.**

"That,**monster.**" Naruto growled,as he was changing back to Nine-Tails mode.

**Batman:Told you.**

**Me:Anger..Management for him.**

**Batman:Nah,that'll make it worse.**

Naruto went back into 4 tails mode,and went to were he saw Oroachmaru went.

"Peter please,please don't leave me." Sakura begged.

**Spidey's mind.**

"Where in the world?" He said.

"Ah,hello Spider-Man." Said a mysterious voice.

"Who are you?"

"The real question is,who are YOU?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who do you see yourself as,Spider-Man,or Peter Parker?"

"How do you know who I am,and as for a matter of fact,who the hell are you!?"

"Okay Spider-Man,I will your questions." Said the figure,who appeared to be a old lady in chair,with webs around her.

"My name,is Madam Web.I know everything about you,about your parents death,how you got your powers,and even Uncle Ben." Madam Web said.

"You've been watching me?" Spidey asked.

"Yes,you could say that. I also know about your ninja friends."

"You do?"

"Yes,I know that the blond one,is the carrier of the Nine-Tails fox demon."

"WOAH!" He NEVER told me he had a DEMON in him! We're gonna need a exorcist!"

"It's not THAT demon you're thinking of. This demon was implanted inside him when he was born. His father implanted it into him so save his village." Madam Web explained.

"I also know that you have a thing for Sakura, the pink haired girl."

"No I don't." Spidey denied.

"Search your feelings,you know for it to be true."

"Who do you think you are? Darth Vader?"

"I know you do Spider-Man."

"I know she also like you back,but you two don't want to admit it."

"No I dont."

"Okay,then look at Sakura right now,trying to bring you back to life." Madam Web said,waving her hand over a blank spot,whic became a screen,with Spidey's first person uncounscouis view. With Sakura trying to heal his wounds as fast as she can.

"Please please ,don't leave me Peter,Im trying my best." She said. Then,just finally giving up,and sobbing on Peter's chest, and honsesly,that REALLY hurt for Spidey to see that.

"Okay,I do."

"Hehe." Madam Web chuckled.

"Listen,I need to get back there,because 1:I gotta get home,and 2:I can't STAND see her cry anymore!" Spidey demanded.

"Okay. But,you need to assure me." 

"What do you want?"

"I want you,to be my gaurdian for New York,because for when great Evil arises.I know who to turn to."

"Okay okay,GET ME BACK!"Spidey demanded.

"Have it your way Spider-Man." Madam Web said.

Madam Web waved her hand,which turned into a portal which pulled Spidey inside.

**Present.**

"Augh,Sakura?" Spidey said,as he regained consqiousnis.

"Peter! You're alive! Sakura said,as she hugged.

"Yeah,don't worry Sakura I'm-" Spidey was interupted by Sakura's [big surprise] passionate kiss.

**Batman:Lucky bastard, I' have NEVER been kissed that much in my life!**

**Me:I've never BEEN kissed.**

"Fine." Spidey finished.

"Oh my gosh Im sorry Peter! I just got really worried about you,and I really couldn't control myself and-"

"It's okay Sakura." Spidey said.

"Wait,where's Naruto?"

"Yeahhhh,about that."

END OF CHAPTER 10.

Me:THANKS GOD IT'S DONE!

Me:Im sorry it took so long,but you guy gotta understand, these take time,so please,bear with here,thank you.

Batman:I guess I'm done.

Me:No way,your staying.

Batman:No.

Me:Yes,just for the next chapter.

All:Yep.

Batman: OH GOD PLEASE NOO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
